The present invention relates to a bicycle, in particular, to a chainless transmission mechanism for a bicycle.
A chainless bicycle comprises a drive mechanism mainly composed of bevel gears and transmission shafts to replace a chain in a conventional bicycle. The chainless bicycle has advantages of a stable transmission and a long life of use. However, the chainless bicycle in the prior art comprises a one-direction ratchet clutch. A spline hole of the bevel gear is matched with a spline shaft to complete the transmission. The chainless bicycle with such a structure is of a complicated manufacturing process and a high cost.
Therefore, it is needed to provide a chainless transmission mechanism for a bicycle to solve the problems in the prior art.
An object of the invention is to provide a chainless transmission mechanism for a bicycle to overcome the drawbacks in the art.
According to the invention, the chainless transmission mechanism comprises:
a first shaft connected to a pedal of the bicycle;
a first bevel gear connected to the first shaft;
a second shaft perpendicular to the first shaft, two ends of which are connected to a second bevel gear and a third bevel gear, respectively, wherein the second bevel gear is matched with the first bevel gear to drive the second shaft;
a fourth bevel gear mounted on an axle of a rear-wheel hub of the bicycle to engage with the third bevel gear;
a ratchet clutch connected between the rear-wheel hub and the axle; and
a connection member connected between the fourth bevel gear and the rear-wheel hub.